kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Primrose Hamar
"You think...You thought that I couldn't prove myself as an operative while being involved with other matters. Well, I have!" ''-Prim Hamar '''Primrose Elizabeth "Prim" Hamar' (originally a fan character for the Canadian comedy series The Red Green Show) was an Inuit-Canadian operative of the KND and TND, who worked under the codename Numbuh 64. She was the leader of Sector C-2, and her rank is to be succeeded by her only daughter, Jacklyn "Jackie" Hamar, when she joins the KND. She was one of only two female members of Possum Lodge, the other being fellow member Dana Bainborough, and was the Silver Time Force Ranger. She has no known Negative counterpart. History Early Years Originally named "Yakone," Hamar was born near the Nunavut hamlet of Resolute to a native dragon tribe in January 1990. Her abilities were proved at 8 months old when she beat her Tribe's leader in a training session. Two months later, though, she was injured and orphaned during a blizzard, and was sent adrift on a large chunk of ice. She washed up, unconscious, on Ontario's Hudson Bay shore. She was then taken to the local animal rescuer facility, where she stayed for two weeks. After that, she was transported to an animal shelter in Possum Lake, and she stayed there for three years and five months. She was later adopted by former career criminal Mike Hamar, whom she would join Possum Lodge with. First Years at Possum Lodge At first, Hamar wasn't even a member of Possum Lodge, but could still be involved in the Lodge's activities. She would always be involved with what Red and his crew were doing. For example, she played a major role in trying to take down a beaver dam that was built across the river that drains water from the lake. She would later be recruited by the KND, first training as a Cadet, and later becoming an operative. In her first winter of being an operative, however, a severe blizzard struck the area, which resulted in the disappearance of her fellow operatives, and her losing contact with the Moonbase. The Discovery of a Juvenile Power Ranger At age 11, and before a masquerade picnic at Possum Lodge, Hamar discovers and digs up a Chrono Morpher in the forest near the town. Unknown to her, it belonged to the Time Force Rangers, lost when they were travelling to the past to capture Ransik, a futuristic mutant criminal. Realizing that she would be late to the picnic, she rushes to the Lodge. By the time she got there, however, the Time Force Rangers were already there to reclaim their lost article. Hamar refused to give it back to them, resulting in an argument with Pink Ranger Jen, and she was even threatened with arrest. Before Hamar can be seized, however, a male white humanoid (But non-morphic) bird, known as Whitewing, attacks the Rangers, and he was after the sixth Chrono Morpher. Hamar accidentally activates the Morpher, and turns out to be the sixth Ranger, her color being silver. She then assists the Rangers in driving Whitewing away from the Lodge. Impressed, Wes offers Hamar the chance to join the team and to temporarily live with them. Hamar is at first reluctant, but she accepts after five hours of thinking about it. To remind Hamar of the Lodge, Red gives her a fishing vest and a silver Possum Lodge pin before she heads off to Silver Hills. The KND's Rediscovery of a Long Lost Operative One night, Hamar's Morpher starts to glow red and make noise, which wakes Hamar up. Afraid of waking up the rest of the Rangers, she goes into another room with the Morpher to investigate the cause of it's strange sound. (More information to be added.) Category:Adopted Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sector Leaders